1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal recording/reproducing apparatus for use with a tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional apparatus of the kind referred to above comprises a cylinder assembly having an outer peripheral surface. The cylinder assembly includes heads for recording and reproducing signals on and from a magnetic tape, respectively, and a lead formed on the outer peripheral surface of the cylinder assembly so as to helically extend, to define a running path of the tape on the outer peripheral surface of the cylinder assembly. A pair of tape guides guide the tape such that the tape is helically wound around the outer peripheral surface of the cylinder assembly over a predetermined angular extent along the lead during the recording and reproduction of the signal. During the recording and reproduction, one of the tape guides is positioned at the approaching side in which the tape approaches the cylinder assembly, while the other tape guide is positioned at the leaving side of the cylinder assembly in which the tape runs away from the cylinder assembly.
As disclosed in a literature "National Technical Report" Vol. 25, No. 1, February, 1979, pp 61-69, the respective positions and orientations of the tape guides with respect to the cylinder assembly are determined through a geometrical design taking into account only such a static condition as to permit the tape to run along the lead without any twist. The geometrical design is defined as satisfying such geometrical conditions that a portion of the tape extending between the one tape guide and the cylinder assembly lies in a plane while a portion of the tape extending between the other tape guide and the cylinder assembly lies in a plane.
However, when the tape actually runs along the path determined through the geometrical design, no restraining force is applied to the tape. Therefore, if an external disturbance such as force exerted on the tape due to the contact of the head with the tape and vibration of tape due to a certain cause is applied to the tape, the tape tends to move away from the lead to make it difficult to attain the desired track tracing characteristics.